1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch of roller type for use in a torque transmitting element or a back stopper in a driving apparatus of a motor vehicle, industrial machines and the like, for example.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a one-way clutch of roller type is comprised of an outer race, an inner race disposed in concentric with the outer race, a plurality of rollers disposed between an outer peripheral surface of the inner race and inner peripheral cam surfaces of the outer race and adapted to transmit torque, and springs contacted with idle rotation sides of the rollers.
With this arrangement, in the one-way clutch, the inner race is designed so as to be rotated only in one direction with respect to the outer race by means of a cam mechanism constituted by the rollers and the cam surfaces. That is to say, the inner race is designed so that it is idly rotated relative to the outer race in one direction, and on the other hand, it applies rotational torque to the outer race through the cam mechanism only in an opposite direction.
In the one-way clutch of roller type, to obtain positive engagement, the rollers as torque transmitting members and the springs for biasing the rollers are disposed in respective pockets provided in the outer race or the inner race.
In particular, in a one-way clutch of roller type of a motor bike, since the number of rollers is small (for example, three or six), if the respective rollers are not engaged positively, a design torque capacity may not be maintained. Thus, it is important to positively remove foreign matters and the like which would affect a bad influence upon engaging performance of the roller.
In the one-way clutch used as a stator of a motor bike, as disclosed in FIGS. 5 and 8 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-44615 (1993), a side plate provided at its inner diameter portion with splines is bolted to an outer race of the one way-clutch of roller type.
Further, to lubricate the one-way clutch of roller type, there has been proposed an oil lubricating system as disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-44615 (1993) or a one-way clutch in a cry condition without any oil lubrication. Since the one-way clutch of roller type used as the starter of the motor bike is used under a high speed rotation and great vibration condition and a condition in which environment regarding powder dust is severe, dust including worn powder is apt to be accumulated in the one-way clutch of roller type.
Since foreign matters such as dust accumulated in the one-way clutch of roller type also affect a bad influence upon the engaging ability, it is desirable to remove such foreign matters. Further, there is need for providing cheaper one-way clutch of roller type used as a starter.